Disney Story (series)
Brucesmovies1's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" series. Cast *Woody - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Buzz Lightyear - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Jessie - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Hamm - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Mr Patato Head - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Mrs Patato Head - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Slinky Dog - Simba (The Lion King) *Rex - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Bullseye - Snowbell (Stuart Little) *Bo Peep - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Sarge - Captain Andy Hawks (Show Boat) *Young Andy Davis - Harry Potter (Harry Potter series) *Teenager Andy Davis - Jerry Seinfeld (Seinfeld) *Mrs Davis - Scarlett O'Hara (Gone with the Wind) *Baby Molly - Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) *Young Molly - Hodel (Fiddler on the Roof) *Buster - Toto (The Wizard of Oz) *Sid Phillips - Jim Richards (The Rainbow (1989)) *Hannah - Tirzah (Ben-Hur) *Alien Triplets - The Munchkins (The Wizard of Oz) *Utility Belt Buzz - Don Lockwood (Singin' in the Rain) *Big Baby - Baby Kate (Arthur) *Wheezy - Jaq (Cinderella) *Stinky Pete - Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Janie - Esther Smith (Meet Me in St. Louis) *Pterodactyl - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Babyface - Monty (Stuart Little) *Legs - Clarice (Two Chips and a Miss) *Jack-In-The-Box - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Burned Rag Doll - Katherine Ellis (Goodbye Mr Chips (1939)) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Willie the Whale (Make Mine Music: The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met) *Bonnie - Bonnie Blue Butler (Gone with the Wind) *Bonnie's Mom - Miriam (Ben-Hur) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Chuckles - Victor Laszlo (Casablanca) *Mr. Pricklepants - Stuart Little *Roller Bob - Captain Louis Renault (Casablanca) *Barbie - Magnolia Hawks (Show Boat) *Ken - Gaylord Ravenal (Show Boat) *Sally the Doll - Kathy Selden (Singin' in the Rain) *Jingle Joe - Dobby the House Elf (Harry Potter) Disney Story Scene #Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") #The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting #"Cotton Blossom" #Jiminy Cricket the Space Ranger #"Strange Things" #Timothy and Jiminy Fight/Sid (Jim Richards) #Who Will Andy (Harry Potter) Pick? #Lost at the Gas Staion #Going Inside Pizza Planet #Jiminy Meet the Munchkins #At Sid's (Jim's) House #Playtime with Sid (Jim) #"I Will Go Sailing No More" #Jiminy's Jacket Bandage #Sid's (Jim's) Window to Andy's (Harry's) Window #The Big One #Jiminy I Can't Do This Without You' #Timothy Ask For Help #'Play Nice!' #A Chase #Rocket Power #Christmas In Andy's (Harry's) House #End Credits Disney Story 2 Scene #Opening Credits/Jiminy's Mission #Timothy's Lost Hat/It's Toto! #Timothy's Arm Sleeve Gets Ripped #Timothy Meets Jaq/Ratnapped by Newman #Hello Newman #The Roundup Gang #Timothy's Roundup #Timothy Nearly Loses His Arm Sleeve #Crossing the Road #Arrival of Simonides/At Long Newman's Character Barn #Don Lockwood Switch/The MGM's Leading Ladies #Newman's Plot #Snow White's Story/"When She Loved Me" #Rock em' Sock em' Cats #Into The Vents #To The Rescue/Timothy Stays #Battle with J. Worthington Felfellow #The End Of Newman #Timothy vs. Sykes/Saving Snow White #Welcome Home #End Credits Disney Story 3 Scene #Western Playtime/Opening Credits #Andy (Jerry Seinfeld) Grown Up #College Packing/Thrown Away #Going To Sunnyside #Sunnyside Welcome #Timothy Leaves/Rough Play #Playtime With Bonnie (Bonnie Blue Butler) #Trying To Escape/Gambling Den #Danny's Offer #I See Andy (Jerry)/Locked Up #Victor Laszlo's Story of Danny #'Sunrise Sunset'/Daybreak #Timothy's Advice From A (Toad) #Reunited/Prison Break #Gaylord's Closet #Spanish Oswald #Caught/The Garbage Truck #Dump/End Of The Line #Safe and Sound/Back Home #Goodbye Andy (Jerry) #"We Belong Together"/"Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits (Part 1) #End Credits (Part 2) Category:Brucesmovies1 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies